If Adults Are Blind, What Am I?
by Valvox
Summary: What if at the end of the movie, the Baudelaire children moved in with Mr Poe and his family. And what if he had a daughter the same age as Violet? We know grown-ups are blind, but what about young adults? Violet/Jane. Jane is a character created by me.


Title: If Adults Are Blind, What Am I?

Author: Valvox.

Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events.

Pairing: Violet/Jane. [Violet is an original character, Jane is Mr Poe's daughter – as created by me.]

Summary: What if at the end of the movie, the Baudelaire children moved in with Mr Poe and his family. And what if he had a daughter the same age as Violet? Now, we all know that grown-ups can be blind at time [or just wish not to see certain things], but, what does that make infants, children and young adults? Violet/Jane.

A/N: I just felt a sudden urge to delve into another intensely interesting realm of story writing – A Series of Unfortunate Events. I admit, I've only ever read one or two of the series [not consecutively] and I have seen the movie a few times. I am watching it [again!] as I type this, and was surprised at how beautiful Violet [Emily Browning, who is actually from Australia – yay!] was, and how amazingly she is portrayed, intelligence really suits the character, even if it was intended in the book for her to be incredibly intelligent. Emily Browning is an amazing person [I wouldn't know, I'm just saying!], and Jane is pretty cool too, even if I just made her up out of the blue... [Jane is one of my middle names, it's pretty average, and so, I figured it'd fit pretty well... I imagine Jane to look a bit like Anne Hathaway and Dakota Fanning combined [I know, random combination], or, a good friend of mine, whose name I shall not tell you – because you probably won't know them. So enjoy! =]

Disclaimer: I don't actually think I've done one of these before... so, I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events – Lemony Snickett does [or whatever his real name is]. I don't own Emily Browning [godammit! If I did... I'd be like, wooh, suck it bishes!], she is her own person and a wonderful actress. The rest of the actors [whose real names I don't know, because I'm silly like that] are owned by themselves and the characters by Lemony Snicket and Nickelodeon. I only own the plotline and Jane Poe. ENJOY! [I ramble too much, fail.]

* * *

_Italic sentences are what Sunny is saying, as she speaks in grunts or made-up words that only her siblings understand clearly [and possibly Jane Poe too!]._

'_Italic sentences with inverted commas around them are someone's thoughts.'_

* * *

'Children.' Mr Poe greeted the three orphans that now stood on his front doorstep, 'As I am now your legal guardian –I welcome you to my humble home, _your _home.'

The house was beautiful, clearly designed by a skilled architect, standing tall and proud in the middle of an upper-class estate, it was, to say the least – opulent.

'Nuhn!' Sunny shrieked, giggling and clapping her hands ecstatically.

_This place is amazing, but it reminds me of a prison! Our house was FAR nicer._

'Hush, Sunny.' Violet whispered, holding her little sister tightly to her chest, 'There's no reason to be rude.'

'Knur.' She crowed, grinning at her brother - the smirk on his pale face suggested that he agreed with her.

_Klaus agrees, so why can't I be rude?_

'What was that, child?' Mr Poe asked over his should, unlocking the door with his wobbling behind facing them.

'Sunny is tired, I think.' Klaus smothered his smile with a cough, warily following the man into the gigantic house.

'Lurb.' Sunny sighed, nuzzling into the older girl's neck.

_Now you mention it, I am a little tired..._

'Is the child tired?' the large banker asked the oldest of the three, striding confidently through his house.

'_Sunny _is tired.' Klaus corrected the man with an irritated sigh – he was not fond of the obese banker.

'Right-o, off to your crib then, child.' He called from the chair he was positioning himself on, clearly dismissing the children, 'Your bedroom is beside Jane's, upstairs, third door on the left.'

'_Thank you_, sir.' Klaus called over his shoulder sarcastically, forcing himself not to bow mockingly as he stalked after his two sisters, up to their [undoubtedly] expensively furnished bedroom.

'It's not as bad as Olaf's place.' Klaus commented, ever the cynic.

'Murp.' Sunny mumbled tiredly.

_Nothing could be THAT bad, Klaus._

'Come on, Sunny, in to bed.' Violet whispered, laying Sunny down in the large white crib and tucking her under the sheets. 'Sleep well.'

Violet placed a single kiss on her sisters forehead, turned off the light and placed a finger to her soft lips, looking at Klaus meaningfully.

'I know, Violet.' Klaus hissed from beneath his thick quilt, tucked under with a book and a flashlight he had 'borrowed'.

'I'm going to explore.' Violet whispered, before sliding out the door and into the shadows.

'Okay.'


End file.
